On The Slayer's Bed
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Xander is left house sitting for Buffy, but when a blonde vampire stops by all hell breaks loose.  Smut Spike xXx Xander  UPDATE: Check out 'How much of this is real' its a sequel ;
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
I want this to come off as smutty…Has dirty and nasty has will let me.  
Please note that I try to keep my fics short *Less then 2000's words* I do plan on finishing this piece..but not sure when.  
PLEASE R&R *I like reading reviews***

~

"So the thing is…right now I'm stuck house-sitting for Buffy…Yeah, she's at some PTA meeting or something, being the mom and big sis all at once you know"  
Xander was having one of his late night girl talks with Willow. Work has kept him busy for awhile now and without a girlfriend of any kind, well, he's been needy.

"Popcorn for dinner while watching a movie, what about you Will? What's my favourite red-head witch doing?"  
Xander paused the movie when he heard something in the bushes outside the house.

"Hey Will, I'm gonna' call you back…"  
He placed the phone down quietly and clings to the sharpest item he could find. He walked outside, opening the door slowly.

"Alright…who's out there! I have a butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
Xander held his ground, keeping a close eye out for anything.

"A butter knife? Now really pet, I'm sure you have something much bigger than that…"  
A blonde haired demon came walking out of the shadows, wearing his usual leather gear.

"Spike…great"  
Xander put the knife down, sounding almost disappointed.

"So, what's with the lurking? Is that some kind of vampire demon way of saying…hello?"  
Xander stood in front of the door way, his voice tone trying to poke fun at the vampire.

"You smell that pet? I think someone left the ol' oven on"  
Spike watched as Xander ran inside, the demon was just joking.

Inside the house was pretty dark, well other then the T.V being on. Popcorn was on the floor and on the sofa, has well has half a pizza. Spike just looked around and thought about how much cleaner his own place is. Then Xander entered from the kitchen, looking annoyed.

"…Real smooth Blondie. So why are you here?"  
Xander sat next to the vampire who was sweeping the popcorn off the sofa.

"Just bored is all"  
Spike said in a soft voice while slowly unzipping his pants.

"Spike….not…here"  
Xander tried to look away but it was pointless. He knew why Spike was here, he knew he couldn't say anything that would change the other's mind.

"Come now, give us a kiss…"  
He said, his hard-on now poking out.

Xander watched has Spike started to stroke his own cock, his mouth watering at the sight. Spike then stood up, blocking the T.V and slowly walked towards Xander.

"Stop…."  
Even if he said it, Xander was already licking his lips.

"All work and no play, ever heard of that pet?"  
Spike's cock was now inches away from Xander. He slowly reached forward, his mouth opening for what awaited him. The vampire didn't like to wait and so he placed his hand behind the others head and shove him forward. Xander could feel that throbbing cock forcing itself on to the back of his throat, choking him slightly.

"Hmmm…that's right pet, take it all in"  
Spike closed his eyes and focus on the feeling of Xander's tongue playing with the tip of his cock. Xander was a pro, he knew how to work around Spike's vampire man meat.

"…Spike…."  
Xander looked up at the blonde vampire while his lips wrapped around that demon cock. He had really missed this. The smell of Spike, the taste of Spike…the feeling of Spike, it made his hard week all better. He thought back to when this first started, when he went drinking with a few pals from work and Spike ended up driving the drunk man back to his apt…when they first kissed in that car, when they first jerked each other in his apt…when Spike first bit him lightly on his shoulders. All of that was over-whelming and so Xander let out a loud, lustful moan.

Spike looked down to see Xander jerking his head, taking that demon cock with such content. His mouth was so warm and welcoming. The leaking cock rested inside Xander's mouth for a while before Spike slowly pulled it out. Thin traces of white connect Spikes throbbing cock to Xander's mouth, dripping all over the place. It was a messy sight but the blonde demon watched has Xander wipe the mess off his face and chin with his hand, only to lick it up afterwards. There were no words between them, both men knew what the other wanted, and so Xander took hold of Spikes hand and led him upstairs.

"Spike….I…wanna do it there…"  
Xander finished his words with a kiss. Spike could taste himself in Xander's mouth and let out a soft moan…

"That room?..."  
Spike said, surprised,

"Bad…bad boy"  
He added, kissing the other man once again.

The demon opened the door slowly, watching out for any crosses or magic barriers however Xander, unable to wait, pushed Spike aside and almost jumped into the bed. His ass was facing the direction of the door. It was a great view for Spike, who watched has Xander raised his ass in the air.

"Putting on a show, luv?"  
He said, poking fun.

Spike removed all of his clothes, leaving a trail of leather has he made it to the bed. He reached around and removed Xander's pants; his underwear on the other hand was ripped off. Under the moonlight Spike had a breathtaking view of Xander, offering himself to the vampire demon. His body laid flat on the bed but his lower back and ass was raised in the air, now fully expose…. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So yea, kept the smut short -for some unknown evil reason I've been having problems writing that shit up. I don't know why...-_- anyways please enjoy review and…thanks for reading!  
**

The naked Xander Harris awaited his demon pal to start, his body aching for a touch, any touch really. He turned his head slightly in hopes to see the blonde vampire unclothed. Soon kisses rain on the back of the human's neck, the cold wet lips of Spike were gentle which was how he always started off.

"…Ahha…"  
Xander couldn't put into words how he was feeling so only lustful sounds escaped.

Spike's hands traveled down Xander's back feeling very tense and anxious muscle line. Once again Xander expressed himself in sound.

"Love our little song…."  
Spike whispered to Xander has he bit down on his shoulders. Almost immediately pre-cum started to drip endlessly, much like a leaking faucet. A moment later a set of 2 fingers vigorously entered the tender human. Spike didn't keep a steady pace; he loved the different sounds that Xander Harris was making, as well as watching his expressions change.

"Stop…stop making fun…of me"  
Xander lightly pushed Spike away and turned himself over.

Xander position himself on the bed, his front side fully exposed. His throbbing cock was begging to be touched, his fingers reaching down feeling his sore hole. Spike kissed the man with a heavy passion. Soon enough their intense and heavy breaths combined with the creaking of the bed. The dim room was filled with the smell of sweat and sounds of a vampire penetrating his human toy. He went in deeper while picking up speed in order to harmonize with Xander's pounding heart rate. Cum started to ooze each time Spike's cock pulled out, which twinkle under the moonlight.

" …Bloody…mess…"  
Spike started, adding moans in between his words.  
"We're making a bloody mess on the slayers bed"  
He began to snigger. The creaking of the bed began to get louder.

Xander also started to laugh but that changed when Spike went back to thrusting him. At the final moments Xander wrapped his arms around Spike pulling him in closer. They kissed once more, their lips' locked in passion has both men busted. Xander's load spilled over his stomach and chest while Spike spilled his load in a much tighter area. Spike collapsed on top of Xander Harris, he was beat.

"You're…..heavy"  
Xander said softly while slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Said it once pet, and I`ll say it again…."  
Spike opened his eyes and stared at Xander,  
"I'm paralyzed… with not caring very much"  
And with that he too fell to sleep.

Both men slept for the rest of the night, their bodies attach to one another.

\*/  
1 HOUR LATER

"Off…Off my bed NOW"  
Xander slowly opened his eyes. A strange yet really pissed off woman stood by the bed.  
"mom?"  
He said.

"MOM!"

"BUFFY!"  
Now fully awake he tried to push Spike off but the demon was too heavy to get off.  
"IT….ITS NOT WHAT….GAHH, SPIKE GET OFF!"  
Xander was panicking, his voice getting louder but Spike wouldn't wake up.

"Whats with *yawn* all the…OH MY GOD!"  
Dawn walked into the room, and run right out.

"Okay well looks like someone isn't housing sitting for me anymore"  
And with that Buffy grab Spike by the neck and threw the sleeping vampire out the window.

"Buffy…come'on just to chill…I…"  
Xander was cut off when Buffy grabbed him. She also threw him out the window. He landed on top of a very confused Spike. Xander quickly rolled over has he saw Buffy push out her mattress.

"Oh…bloody hell"  
Was the last thing he said has the bed mattress landed right on top of him.

"…Buffy…"  
Xander stood up, trying to hide his nakedness.  
"Can…you throw down my….clothes…?"

"Same here…"  
Spike said, his voice muffed by the mattress"

_'How the hell am I going to explain all this…."  
_Was the last thing Xander thought as his and Spike's clothes came pouring out like rain from Buffy's window.

THE END…? 


End file.
